What I Needed
by CanonCannon
Summary: .: { One Shot } :. Victoire was all Teddy ever wanted. But what did he really need?


**A/N: So I've been dying to write a Next Generation story for ages, and I know Teddy and Victoire are like perfect, but Dominique is my favourite Next Generation Weasley, and I thought it would boost her confidence if her perfect older sister's boyfriend fell in love with her, you know what I mean? And I think they are quite cute! And I'm pretty bored with stories where the person is either not in love with the person and leave them, and when they already love the person they end up with. Which is why I wanted Teddy to think he was in love with Victoire first.**

**Also, I'm pretty obsessed with face claims. I search pictures of my ideal Next Generation Cast and save them, etc. etc. So Chace Crawford is Teddy, Dianna Agron is Dominique, Taylor Swift is Victoire and Alex Pettyfer is Louis.**

**Anyway please review with constructive criticism, because I will just ignore people who hate on the story because it is not Teddy x Victoire.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Victoire was lovely, and I loved her. I've always loved her, and I always will.

She's pretty, and smart, and sensible and kind. We've grown up together and have shared many wonderful moments and memories.

We've been together for two years, two amazing years in her company. Two amazing years full of love and joy and happiness.

I knock on the door of Shell Cottage, ready to pick Victoire up for our dinner date. Louis opens the door and invites me in, saying she'll be down soon, and she's just finishing getting ready.

For our second year anniversary I'm taking her out to her favourite restaurant, the Ginger Dragon, for dinner. We went there on our first date, and after she thoroughly enjoyed the meal, she insisted we go again.

I look up and the sound of footsteps and smile when I see Victoire walking down the stairs. She's in a pink dress that's cut off mid-shin, with a sense of Hollywood Glamour, yet subtle enough for dinner. Her hair is sleek and wavy, her eyes outlined in black, and her lips coloured in deep red, matching her nails.

She was an elegant beauty, and everything I want.

Knowing the drill by now, my hair is a dark brown and my eyes a dark, midnight blue. It's a Muggle restaurant, and I agree with her that it would look very odd.

"You look breath taking, Victoire." I say, brushing my lips across her knuckles. She giggles and says goodbye to Louis and Fleur.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Teddy." Victoire replies, smiling prettily. I chuckle as we walk down the path. As we reach the end, I concentrate on the Ginger Dragon as we disappear with a loud _POP!_

The Dinner was fine, a bit too rich to be honest, but Victoire loved it, smiling her sweet closed lipped smile as she nibbled away on her Chicken Salad. It was pricy too, but it was worth every penny making her happy.

"That was lovely," She said as we walked, hand in hand down the cobbled street in the moonlight after we'd finished. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes," I lie. "Delicious." I don't want to lie to her, but I respect her sensitivity.

We walk in silence for a while, but then I fish the box out of my pocket. I wanted to get her something nice for our anniversary, and I was walking in Muggle London when I saw a jewellery shop called Pandora, and got her a charm bracelet.

"Happy anniversary Victoire." I say, giving her the box. "I hope there will be many more to come."

As she opened the box, she let out a little sigh.

"Oh Teddy it's beautiful," Victoire breathes. "I love it." And she pulls me into a gentle, minty kiss.

.:~*~:.

"Morning," Dominique yawns as she comes down the stairs in her tartan bottoms and baggy Gryffindor jumper, wincing at the bright sunlight.

"Domi, its 1 in the afternoon." I say, laughing, brightening my day up. She rolls her eyes at me and grins. I like it when she smiles, it's so genuine and lights up her whole face.

"Oh shush, Teddy, I had a late night," Domi answers, plucking a juicy red apple from the fruit bowl and taking a large bite out of it. Victoire would have to wash, core, peel, and slice it before she could eat even a small bite. "Your hair looks better blue. It's more Teddy."

And I suddenly feel a lot more confident with my turquoise hair and dark grey eyes. Victoire thinks it is a little childish, but in all the photos of my Mum her hair is bubble-gum pink, and everyone says that her hair made her the Tonks they knew and loved.

As she sits and debates with her Dad about Gringotts account age restrictions, I can't help noticing the way her bright green eyes shine when she smiles, and how nice her golden blonde hair is, in contrast to Victoire's white blonde locks, and the cute scattering of freckles on her cute button nose…

"Good afternoon Teddy!" Victoire says sharply, snapping me out of my day dream. "I didn't expect you until half-past! You know I've barely had enough time to get ready! And you still seem to need more preparation too!" And at her words my hair darkens and my eyes go blue.

"Vic, leave the guy alone, it's better than if he was late right?" Domi says from the table.

"Of course Dominique, I'm not stupid!" Victoire snapped, smoothing down her floral dress, looking very flustered. The two may both be part-Veela, but they were as different as Day and Night, and drive each other round the bend.

Domi raised her hands in mock surrender with her eyebrows in high arches.

"I was thinking we could go on a Picnic, along the beach," I say, turning to Victoire. "Does that sound okay?"

"The beach? The beach Teddy? I am in no state to go Picnic-ing on the beach! Have you seen this dress? It is designer!" And with that she stormed up the stairs.

Seriously? I mean, she could've just said no! I know, it's inconsiderate of her feelings, but I the whole spent last night thinking of what we could do today. I mean I ruled out going for a ride on my Broomstick because she hates flying, discarded swimming because I know she prefers tanning and it's a bit nippy and blowy today, so I reckoned a Picnic in a sheltered part of the beach would've been a nice way to spend time together, get to know each other a bit better! But obviously not.

"Merlin's Pants Teddy, its Gucci!" Domi laughs, mock annoyed, and I can't help but laugh. "I'll go though." She said, her tone more serious. "To the beach I mean. I need an excuse for a walk and this might just be it."

"Sure, if Victoire doesn't mind." I say, smiling.

"Screw what she thinks Teddy! It's not always about her you know, you can do you and look how you want without having to ask her permission," She lectures, wagging her finger at me and smirking. "You're your own person, not to be controlled by your OTT girlfriend!"

"She's right Teddy," Bill called from the lounge. "Go out and live a little! But be back by 4! Oh and get Gretel to knock something together for your Picnic."

Gretel was their House Elf. When Harry and Ginny cleaned out the Potter Manor, they found nine House Elves awaiting them, so when Dominique was born, they gladly let Gretel stay with the family to cook and do House work whilst Bill and Fleur looked after the babies.

"Right away Master Weasley." Gretel said, scurrying out from her bedroom under the stairs and to the kitchen. Of course it was a lot nicer than Uncle Harry's old bedroom he had under the stairs. For starters they had it cleaned out and painted, before having a small bed and wardrobe built to fit the space. It is pretty homely too, with quilts and patchwork blankets, and of course, socks.

"Well, I'll go get ready then," Domi states. "Won't be long!" And she bounds up the stairs and out of sight.

In 15 minutes she's back down stairs, showered and dressed. As she stands next to me in her shorts and grey jumper, I get a nice whiff of apple coming from her wavy hair, and assume she's washed her hair as well.

She bids her father goodbye and takes the hamper Gretel prepared, skipping out the door and onto to beach outside.

We walk in silence for a bit, taking in the sea breeze and salty spray we both love.

"So then, Teddy, where to?" Domi asks, tucking a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Well, I was thinking down by the cliffs-"

"Race you!" Domi yells as she sprints off towards the cliffs, her hair flying in the wind behind her. Laughing, I chase after her.

It wasn't easy though. She's grown a fair bit since the last time we raced, and she's had a lot more exercise being on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. By the time I reach her she's already got the rug laid down and standing with her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

All this time I've been obsessed with Victoire, I missed Dominique growing up. She's tall now, taller than Victoire, Louis and Fleur, and her chubby cheeks I remember have gone, leaving her with stunning cheekbones. And her legs are very long, the same length as mine and I'm taller, though only by a few inches.

She's grown into an extremely beautiful women, and I can't help but feel warm inside when she grins at me, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"I'm disappointed in you Teddy," She says, shaking my shoulders. "You _need_ to pick up the pace!" And though she tried being serious, by the end she was laughing. It was a very nice laugh, not the high pitched giggle Victoire has, reminding me of tinkling bells, but it's like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I reply, mock ashamed as I sit down on the tartan rug.

We feasted on Chocolate Strawberries, a guilty pleasure of the two of us, Peanut butter and Jam sandwiches, blueberry muffins, apricot and peach Cauldron Cakes and some Pumpkin Juice.

As we talked, the more I realised we had in common. We both love and support the Appleby Arrows, excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts, had a mutual hate relationship with Filch, and share a fondness for Professor McGonagall, despite her sharpness and old age.

I also appreciated how different, and how beautiful she was compared to her older sister. Many just label her as Victoire's younger sister, but she's so much more than that, and Victoire should be labelled Dominique's older sister. But what am I saying? Victoire's my girlfriend whom I love very much, and I will not be blinded for my love for her by her sister.

But all my resistance caves in when I look over and see her gazing out at sea, her hair blowing every which way, and when her eyes meet mine I know that I have no power against her.

"You know you want to really, Teddy." She says, gesturing to the sea. No. It was mad and crazy and stupid and swimming in the sea is definitely the most idiotic and careless thing we could do right now.

"Race you."

.:~*~:.

"Where on earth have the pair of you _been?_" Victoire shrieks as we walk in the door.

"Oh we went for a Picnic on the beach." Domi says happily, prettily smiling up at me before she picked up her wand from the counter and used a series of charms to dry us off and send warmth flooding through my veins that I already felt when she smiled at me previously.

"Without me? I'm his _girlfriend!_" She continued, looking extremely offended.

"Yeah, his _girlfriend_ that stormed off at the very idea of going for a Picnic on the beach!" Dominique shot back at her, causing the pair to glare daggers at each other.

I suddenly felt very awkward.

"Anyway, thanks Teddy I really enjoyed that." Domi said, sending a smile my direction making my heart skip several beats and blush.

"I enjoyed it too. Thanks for coming Domino," I say, using my old nickname for her.

"Well _I _would've come if you asked nicely!" Victoire stated, her tone still strained and irritated.

"Look Victoire, I _did_ ask you nicely, okay? But you stormed off saying you were in no state to go Picnic-ing on the beach, which I took as a no, so when Domi said she could come I was more than happy to go with her!" I explain, fury bubbling inside me. "So stop biting our heads off!"

And with that I turn and leave.

.:~*~:.

Victoire and I never fight, it's not what we do. We have tiffs and arguments but I always let her have her way, because I love her and hate seeing her upset. But it's a different story when she has a go at Domi for going on something she downright said no to!

I should go to her flat and apologise I suppose, but I didn't do anything wrong and it's her who should apologise to me!

But then I did. I let myself open up to Domi and let her in, and began to like her in a way I shouldn't, began seeing her in a light that shouldn't be shining on her.

As I sit on the sofa in my flat, brooding over my fruit tea, I start thinking maybe Victoire isn't the one for me.

Ever since I've remembered all adults around me have said how cute Victoire and I are together, how surely we would one day get married, and maybe that is why I'm with her in the first place.

Uncle Harry's always said I go out of my way to please people, so that must be why I'm still with Victoire, after what she's put me through, and how she seems to take me for granted.

_Knock! Knock!_ I go over to the door and open it, ready to end things with Victoire on the spot, giving no pity if she starts crying, not giving in and feelings sorry for her, saying maybe we could try again.

But it's not Victoire. It's Domi, standing there in fresh shorts and her Christmas Jumper from Grandma Weasley.

"Hi," She says awkwardly. She looks up at me, her eyes a bright green through her long dark lashes. Her hair is tied back in a loose fishtail plait, with a few ribbons of hair framing her face.

I don't know why I did it, when I still haven't officially ended things with Victoire, but something inside me changed. I kissed her.

Her kiss was warm and inviting and tasted like warm peppermint. I held her close, with a hand at her back and one at the back of her neck, with her hands pulling at my collar.

What I needed wasn't Victoire's icy, safe environment, careful and sensible, but Domi's firecracker, her thrill for adventure and carefree charisma, her laughter and free spirit I didn't know I needed until now.

For the first time in my life I felt complete, like nothing else matters as long as her lips are on mine, and her hands are around me.

The feeling coming over me surely is nothing but love. Not forced fake love, changing who I am to please someone, but a true, deep love, where the other person loves me for who I am, blue hair and all.

Not everything is fine, not everything will be resolved by our love, but I feel that with her by my side I could do anything, and I know it'll all be alright in the end.

Because Dominique Weasley was what I needed.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review, even if you didn't like it, because I really want to improve my writing skills :) Reviews are like Butterbeer and Cauldron Cakes to me.**


End file.
